


Dust to Dust

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [49]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Kol's body sits at his feet and soon the world will burn.





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> TVD!Klaus prompt: Klaus' thoughts when he's trapped with Kol's body at the Gilbert's.

Staring at the remains of his brother, rage tightened Klaus’ lungs and turned the world red. Did these children understand the price he would exact, the taste of ash on their tongues? Katerina had walked among them, had showcased a fraction of the mental and emotional torture he would exact. Even Katerina had never dared kill his family.

Footsteps and voices, and Klaus lifted his gaze to see blond curls and his lone remaining hybrid. Lips curling, he rose and waited. Watched those blue eyes go wide, shock turning her skin white.

 _Oh sweetheart_ , how fortunate that you knew nothing of this betrayal.

“Hello, love.” Those eyes swung back to him, and his lips curled into a nightmare smile as he saw her understand. Watched the recognition that filled her eyes. “As you can see, we have much to discuss.”


End file.
